¿Que Akatsuki hizo QUEEEEE?
by Holy van God
Summary: Durante los tres años entre Naruto y Naruto Shipudden los heroes entrenaban y mientras... ¿Qué hizo Akatsuki? No tuvieron unas lindas vaciones, estaban respondiendo el dilema más grande de sus vidas. (Reto: Vacaciones en Akatsuki para el Foro: Akatsuki Rules)


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, excepto Akatsuki! Lo compré en el mercado negro wajajaja. Sigo trabajando para que "legalmente" sean míos, por ahora son de Kishimoto o como algunos le dicen Trollshimoto xD

Aclaración: _palabras, frases o citas para recalcar  
_

Advertencias: Un toque de spoilers

.

.

**Foro: Akatsuki Rules**

.

.

Reto: Vacaciones en Akatsuki

.

.

Descripción del reto:

Los Akatsuki estuvieron tres años sin capturar ningún bijuu. Según unos, estaban buscando información y, según otros, desaparecieron. Pero la verdad es que los Akatsuki estuvieron... ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?

.

.

**¿Que Akatsuki hizo QUEEEEE!?**

.

.

Resulta interesante pensar en lo que hizo Akatsuki por tres años, algunos dicen que hacían misiones para recaudar el dinero para el _gran_ plan de Pein, que en realidad era el plan de Obito, mejor dicho el de Madara, aunque en realidad todo era plan de Zetsu…

En fin, otros creen que se tomaron unas muy largas_ y poco _merecidas vacaciones en algún lugar del mundo. Algunos afirman que el hacerlos compañeros de equipo no era solo para trabajar e hicieron uso de "eso"… Hay quienes aseguran que estaban robando a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres y al resto realmente no le importa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer estos criminales, cabe decir que estos a los que le _valía madres _desaparecieron misteriosamente y nadie ah encontrado rastro de ellos.

Pero a nadie le interesa estos desconocidos indiferentes de Akatsuki, a nosotros nos importa saber ¿Qué rayos hicieron por tres años?

Y eh aquí la respuesta al dilema.

Nuestros queridos Akatsukis se encontraban…

Resolviendo un acertijo.

¡Pero no cualquier acertijo!, según ellos.

Les explicaré, hace tres años, en una mañana como cualquier otra, estaban todos los Akatsukis haciendo lo que siempre hacen cuando están todos juntos.

Cantar canciones de Michael Jackson.

Ah no, ese era sólo Orochimaru… y el no tiene nada que ver con esta historia.

Lo que hace Akatsuki todas las mañanas cuando están juntos es discutir por la más mínima estupidez que surja en ese momento. Es algo tan exageradamente común y predecible, que no tiene caso describir con quien se peleaba cada quien ni de que rayos discutían.

Es más, se puede decir las palabras "Akatsuki- juntos- temprano por la mañana", y automáticamente viene a la mente el tipo de discusiones que ellos tienen.

Bueno, retomando el tema… ¿Qué hizo esa mañana diferente al resto de las mañanas? No fue que Hidan que casi sacrifica a Tobi, o Kisame que descubrió que él le cae mal a Itachi. No, esas son cosas de todos los días.

Lo que hizo esa mañana diferente fue una pregunta.

Una pregunta que venía en una _tonta_ galleta de la fortuna.

En realidad no sabemos si esa galleta era "tonta" y tampoco dio tiempo para preguntarle, no después de que Deidara la hiciera "arte".

Esto es lo que sucedió antes de que la galleta se volviera efímera: Kakuzu regresó de hacer las compras mensuales en el barrio chino, donde todo es más barato; como siempre, le regalaron una galleta de la fortuna por comprar al por mayor.

Este mes era el turno de Deidara de partir la galleta de la fortuna.

Fue una galleta muy valiente, siempre la recordaremos…

Pein, por ser el líder, arrebató el papelito de la fortuna de las manos de Deidara y leyó la suerte:

_¿Por qué la gallina cruzó la calle?_

-¿No se supone que las galletas te dicen la _suerte_? -. Preguntó más de uno al escuchar lo que decía la galleta, eso no tenía nada de sentido, no era una fortuna, solo era una estúpida pregunta de niños.

Y luego reinó el silencio… miradas nerviosas… pensamientos confusos.

Nadie sabía la respuesta. Ni siquiera Itachi Uchiha.

Esa noche ninguno concilió el sueño.

Algo les estaba carcomiendo lo más profundo de su corazón.

Corazones en el caso de Kakuzu.

Nada en el caso de Sasori.

Pero de que les carcomía algo, les carcomía algo.

_¿Por qué…_

_La gallina…_

_Cruzó…_

_La calle…?_

Unos minutos después, nuestros villanos favoritos se juntaron en la sala, esto no es relevante pero lo diré, por ser de madrugada llevaban puestos sus pijamas de los ositos cariñositos, incluyendo gorros y pantuflas. Solo Hidan se había despojado de la parte superior de su pijama.

Tobi creía que era una pijamada, luego comprendió, o más bien le hicieron comprender _a golpes _que la razón de esa imprevista reunión era resolver el acertijo.

Pein dijo unas cosas, bueno… dijo muchas cosas, redundando en el mismo tema, algo parecido a esta lectura donde damos vuelta sobre el mismo asunto sin llegar verdaderamente al punto. Al menos a Pein, todos le escuchaban atentamente, la cosa es que en esa reunión se decidió una nueva misión de Akatsuki, una más importante que capturar jinchurikis.

Descubrir… porqué la gallina cruzó la calle.

Y cada uno se fue por su lado a averiguar el acertijo. Recorrieron aldeas, villas, comunidades y pueblos; todas estas palabras son sinónimos, pero no importa, al fin y al cabo la razón que movió a Akatsuki no parece ser muy lógica.

El tiempo fue pasando…

Los días se convirtieron en meses…

Los meses se convirtieron en años…

Los años se convirtieron en… tres años exactamente.

Los chicos volvieron, cada uno con una solución/versión diferente.

* * *

En el caso de Tobi, además del _porqué_ tuvo que investigar ¿Qué es una gallina? y ¿Qué es una calle? Además el buen chico tuvo que convivir un año con gallinas, _utilizó un disfraz de gallina_ y les hacía muchas preguntas.

Las gallinas no respondieron.

Otro año convivió en las calles, _utilizó un disfraz de calle, _no pregunten cómo o de dónde lo consiguió.

El último año, Tobi cruzó las calles una y otra vez, rompiendo el rencor mundial de cruzar calles y cuyos datos podrán ver en el libro Guiness World Record del próximo año. Con toda esta experiencia el buen chico llegó a una conclusión:

"_Las gallinas son buenas chicas, pero Tobi prefiere el pollo frito"_

A tobi le gusta el pollo frito.

Y así, la respuesta resultó ser más estúpida que la pregunta.

Las preguntas que se hizo Itachi fueron más complejas

¿Todo debe tener una razón de ser?

¿Por qué los "porqués" son tan importantes?

"_Esa gallina mató a su clan, y huye por las calles hasta algún día reencontrarse con su hermano, pero eso no será pronto, porque su ototo no tiene suficiente odio…_

Itachi continuó hablando, como nunca lo ha hecho en toda su vida, lo miraban asombrados por la teoría tan absurda que estaba diciendo, al menos concluyeron que lo llevarían a una terapia.

A Hidan le tocó la peor parte, _según él_, atravesó horribles bosques, infernales desiertos, y todo ¿para qué? Para descubrir que la gallina nunca cruzó la calle, esa gallina no existe, es una parábola de Jashin-sama, que nos enseña que debemos seguir lo que él nos mande, o al menos eso entendieron de las palabras de Hidan, que citando fueron:

"_Si Jashin-sama dice que crucemos la $#$#$#$# calle como lo hizo la $#$#$#$# gallina. ¡DEBEMOS HACERLO $#$#$#$#·!_

Kakuzu pensó las cosas de una manera más práctica. Buscó las posibles calles por las que cruzaría una gallina, ya que no es lo mismo cruzar la calle del barrio pobre que la del barrio rico, además indagó qué tipo de gallina era ¿era para la puesta o para carne? ¿De raza o plebeya? y más importante aún ¿Era la gallina de los huevos de oro?

Su conclusión fue esta:

"_La gallina era pobre, si hubiera tenido dinero no estaría a pie por las calles, utilizaría un auto, y tendría chofer"_

Entonces, según Kakuzu, la gallina era pobre.

No era la gallina de los huevos de oro.

A kakuzu la edad o su codicia le afectó, el punto es que olvidó el verdadero motivo de la búsqueda ¿El _porqué_?

Zetsu probó algo parecido, literalmente probó a las inocentes gallinas, no se comió a ninguna, ni que fuera un asesino demente psicópata de gallinas, solo las lamía o las metía en su boca lo mas que podía, pero todas eran asquerosas y las botaba.

¿Por qué hacía todo esto? Para él, la gallina que cruzó la calle debe ser famosa, porque la gente no cuenta historias de gallinas comunes y corrientes, solo de gallinas _especiales_ y la pregunta bien lo decía:

No era _una_ gallina, era _La_ gallina.

Y si es una gallina especial, entonces su sabor debe serlo también.

Nunca encontró a la famosa gallina, así que él _humildemente_ admitió que no sabía el porqué y antes de que alguien se burle dejó claro que cualquier comentario sería bien recibido a la hora de la cena_._

Si les parece absurdo hasta ahora, es porque no han oído la respuesta _cantada_ de Sasori.

"_Yo conozco una vecina, que ha comprado una gallina, que parece una sardina enlatada…_

Unos minutos después

_La Gallina Turuleca! es un caso singular, la Gallina Turuleca está loca de verdad__" _Esto dejó a todos confundidos, y después de un exhaustivo análisis llegaron a dos hipótesis: cuando el pelirrojo era un niño, su abuela Chiyo lo traumó con esa estúpida canción o… Sasori fue confundido con un niño de kindergarten y pasó los tres años escuchando tonadas infantiles.

Tal vez ambas cosas.

Para no hacer las explicaciones más largas, el resto de Akatsuki dijo cosas como:

"_No importa la gallina, lo que importa es el huevo"_

Kisame. Ya que a este mutante de dos metros lo que más le importa es el interior de las personas... y de las gallinas, pero su estúpida respuesta fue malinterpretada por el resto de sus compañeros, lo que hizo que nuestro tiburón azul se fuera al rincón a llorar.

"_No era una gallina, era un gallo hm"_

Simplemente el artista efímero al igual que todos _al parecer _tiene una especie de trauma, así que en su opinión, el gallo a sido confundido con una gallina, por lo tanto la pregunta no tiene respuesta.

"_La gallina se suicidó, para sentir el verdadero dolor"_

Fue la opinión del dios masoquista del nuevo mundo y aparentemente con tendencias suicidas, y eso deja su versión más que clara. Por cierto, el líder mandó a hacer una plaqueta para la gallina, gallinas que comprenden el verdadero significado del dolor ya no se encuentran todos los días. Cabe decir que Pein también reclutó gallinas todo este tiempo.

La ultima en dar su opinión fue Konan, todos esperaban que al menos una persona cuerda como ella, saciara sus dudas.

Y esperaron mal.

"_La gallina quería escapar de un grupo de gallos idiotas y empezar una nueva vida en el país de los caramelos donde encontraría a su gallo príncipe azul"_

Luego de un incómodo silencio y con risas ocultas por el bien de su integridad, todos los Akatsukis llegaron a dos conclusiones:

1ra. Conclusión

La gallina turuleca es especial, travesti, con tendencias suicidas y en búsqueda del país de los caramelos, si es que su hermano sin suficiente odio no le encuentra, no es la de los huevos de oro pero sus huevos sí son importantes, todo por orden de Jashin, sin embargo todos prefieren el pollo frito.

2da Conclusión

Nunca comprar, aceptar, ni robar una galleta de la fortuna.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Esta es mi extraña versión de los "tres años", yo agregaría una tercera conclusión: Nada es imposible en Akatsuki xD ¿Meresco algún review? aunque sea por el esfuerzo :3

Hoy 28 de agosto cumplo exactamente 1 año desde que subí mi primer fic :') todo lleno de horrores ortográficos y que en un principio contó con 5 capítulos y 8 reviews, pero que me hizo inmensamente feliz :D vaya, como pasa el tiempo… solo era una escritora fanática del anime subiendo sus historias en la red y ¡Mírenme ahora! _Aún eres una escritora fanática del anime que sube sus historias en la red… _¡lo que demuestra mi constancia! :D

Aquí les dejo las versiones de las vacaciones en Akatsuki de las demás Akatsukeras, que han subido hasta ahora:

**Akatsuki locas vacaciones **de biancu narufan

**Misión: Viaje al País de las Aves** de Blanch2404

**Descanso**** de **Gibryl Funny Bunny

**Vacaciones no tan soñadas** de kira taisho

**Las vacaciones de Zetsu **de RikoNohara1234

**Vacaciones a lo Akatsuki** de Tenten-nyan


End file.
